Koharu is cute
by YayaSamuko
Summary: Makoto and Koharu got married and are on their honeymoon. There is just one little problem by the name of Amane. Also, Makoto is definitely head over heels for her newlymade wife.


**Fandom:** **Sono Hanabira ni Kuchizuke wo (Hanahira)**

 **Summary:** **Makoto and Koharu got married and are on their honeymoon. There is just one little problem by the name of Amane. Also, Makoto is definitely head over heels for her newlymade wife.**

 **[-x-x-x-]**

With the sun now successfully settled at the horizon, the town fell into a mix scenery of dark blue and a transition between a busy afternoon and a quiet Saturday night. Sure, some people were out to have fun on their own and distress after a long week but some others were enjoying themselves at home.

Talking about which, a certain couple was at their new house, still clad in their wedding dresses. The taller one had a dark blue one while her newly made wife wore an orange one. The two of them were just quietly seated on the sofa of their new living room, watching some funny programs on their large plasma TV.

Both women were in their late-20s and working as office lady in the same society, alongside two other friends from high school. The four of them were very close even when being teenagers and became even closer now that they were adult. Their other friend Amane and Kaori were living together in the latter's new house and their relationship was oblivious-looking, yet Makoto and Koharu knew more than well what they truly were to each others.

So, the raven-haired woman was smiling happily, not because of the animator on the TV who was explaining the use of the new smartphone that came out, but because of the woman at her left. Koharu, the petite brunette, had her eyes on the screen and was oblivious to her wife's smile. The two of them were holding hands and leaning against each others, shoulder against shoulder.

On that warm June day, the two of them has finally decided to take the next step of their relationship after years of spending time with each others. They liked to make slow yet steady and sure steps unlike their other friends—especially Amane who always jumps at the first occasion to do something, like moving at Kaori's house.

They were each other's first—and probably only—love so they kind of acted awkward around each others. Even Makoto's way of proposing was so awkward it should have been written in the Guinness of records. It all started with the two of them going on a date one week-end and having a diner at a chic restaurant. That was when their cheerful friend arrived and sang, cue for them to dance alongside the other guests. After it ended, the taller girl got on her knee, failing miserably and making the two of them fall on the floor with the ring rolling elsewhere. The fiasco continued as Kaori ran after it but said ring was accidentally kicked by Oda Nanami who has accidentally bumped into her wife after the chaos started.

The ring smashed Sara right on the face after being kicked and fell on her glass. Her wife—and cousin—Kaede quickly approached her but tripped because of her long dress and accidentally hit the glass, sending it at the other side of the room until Yuuna caught it, as with a superhuman-like reflex.

Everyone only went back to their calm sense after a while and Makoto retried her proposal after getting her dress changed since the last one's skirt was torn when they fell earlier. Fortunately, no more accident happened as Koharu blushed and gave a positive answer. The former model girl got a bandage on her forehead and her wife-cousin got one on her cheek because of a bruise but nothing serious beside that.

At these memories, the taller girl chuckled, surprising her wife who turned in her direction. "Is there something wrong, Makoto-chan?"

More chuckles escaped her lips. "I was just remembering few things from the proposal to the wedding. It was such a fiasco."

The petite woman also giggled at these words. "Yes. I can remember. I feel really sorry for Amane-chan when she said she got indigestion after digging her face in the hors-d'oeuvres."

"Yeah. That was a pitiful sign. I hope she gets well soon."

And with that, the two of them returned back to the screen. On the low glass table in front of them was a pile of gift. These were the presents they have received from their friends, family and coworkers on the wedding after wishing the two a happy life.

"You guys are so lucky." All of sudden, a familiar voice could be heard from behind them and the two women watched from over their shoulder to see Amane walking inside the living room, leaving the door open, behind them. "I tried proposing to Kaori-chan 15 times now and still didn't get any 'yes'. Every time, she would say she will accept when I mature up. What a pain!"

"Amane-chan…?" The petite woman watched her in disbelief, trying to keep a forced smile. "D-did you forget something…?" She tried to ask politely.

Makoto too was trying to sound calm despite her quiet time with her wife was cut short because of a certain someone. "Yeah. Is there something the matter for you to be here?"

"Nah." The blue-haired young woman just replied casually as she placed the tray full of pudding on the small table beside the one where the gifts were. "I was in the mood to do some cooking so I stopped by to borrow your kitchen." She said cheerfully. "Also, Risa-chan forgot to hand you the spare key after the ceremony." She handed a small pair of key with a cute flower keychain.

"W-well… Thank you I guess…" Makoto said, unsure about how to respond. She was in part thankful but felt annoyed since Amane could have handed it another day since they already had a key. That was when her mind finally caught something her friend has said earlier. "Wait! You used our kitchen without telling us beforehand?"

The bluenette tilted her head, cutely, being clueless. "I guess you could say so. No worry though since I bought the ingredients myself. I just needed the gas and some recipient and a large area because Kaori-chan has forbidden me to enter the kitchen since I accidentally blew up 1/4 of it while trying a new recipe."

Koharu also tilted her head at her friend's words. "What kind of recipe would blow a kitchen?"

"I don't even want to know…" Makoto sighed, already felling tired.

"Hehe." Amane just chuckled before starting to walk back toward the door. "I guess that's all. I will be going back now." She said, waving a very large plastic bag in one hand while the other one held her car's keys. "I made enough pudding for everyone and will deliver them one by one so if you'll excuse me."

The two women sweatdropped as she disappeared behind the door. Unfortunately, not a couple of second later, her head popped back with a grin on her face.

"By the way, I left some good yakuza movies and some fighting and Olympic games in your room just in case."

And with that, Amane finally walked out of the house, closing the door behind. It was only after they heard the engine of a car power up and slowly disappearing at a fast pace that the two young women could sigh.

"We don't even have a console so what are we supposed to do with her games…"

Koharu giggled once again. "Knowing Amane-chan, she still has lot of things in reserve for us."

A smile finally found its way back on Makoto's face at these words. The two of them just continued to watch the TV while feeding each others with the pudding their friend has prepared. Well, it would be a waste if not so they just enjoyed it.

"But I'm kind of mad…" The ravenette muttered, a mouthful of pudding as she held her wife closer. "She used our kitchen without telling us and walked into our bedroom before us."

The petite brunette tilted her head. "Why is that? She didn't do anything wrong. Amane-chan might be reckless at times but she cares a lot about us and will never do anything bad."

Makoto's heart melted at the words and she looked down in defeat. "But I wanted the two of us to cook together for the first time in our new kitchen…for us to be the first in everything… the first to see how Risa-san and Miya-san has designed our bedroom." She said with a low voice before opening her mouth, allowing Koharu to feed her with another spoon of sweet.

The later the chuckled. "I get what you mean but I will always be happy to do anything as long as I'm with Makoto-chan." She smiled broadly.

The taller girl instantly forgot her anger and mirrored the smile. "I guess that makes sense. As long as I am together with Koharu, nothing will be impossible. I guess it was very silly of me. My body might have grown but I'm still immature deep inside."

"Hein?" The petite girl gasped. "If you're immature and childish… then, what does that make me?" She quietly questioned, being very aware of her petite and childish physic and character. If someone as developed and mature as Makoto was indeed immature, then that would make her a…

"No. That's not what I meant." The taller woman quickly snapped. "I am sorry. I didn't mean it."

Koharu just giggled at that response. "Makoto-chan, you're so kind."

Makoto was taken aback by these words but quickly smiled back after a while. "And you're so honest." She said, leaning in until planting a kiss on the taller woman's forehead, her arms wrapped around her petite body. _'That's what I love about you the most.'_

' _I also love that trait about Makoto-chan.'_ the brunette thought back as she enjoyed the warm feeling of lips on her forehead. Her wife was a gentle and patient person, always liking to put on a good timing so Koharu was always at ease. It was the case for their first kiss and first time in college. Makoto always did her best to understand the girl she loves and the brunette did the same. The two of them were made for each others.

[-x-x-x-]

"Now, let us unpack these presents!" Koharu said happily. The two of them were at their new bedroom, already changed into their pajama/nightgown after taking a bath. The brunette's was a bunny-designed pink cotton pajama suit while the taller woman's was an eagle/falcon-styled nightgown with no sleeve and colored deep blue.

On the carpet of their room laid a mountain of packs while under the shelves rested several DVD boxes and game packs Amane has left earlier.

They first unpacked Nanami's and Yuuna's present. It contained several cute clothes and cosplay costumes, including a nurse's outfit. The blonde was a doctor and her wife loved sewing so of course, they expected it.

"I bed this will look very cute on Makoto-chan." Her wife exclaimed, taking a frilly orange summer dress out of the box.

They next unpacked the one Sara and Kaede has gifted. It contained the pictures taken during the wedding ceremony as other pictures of them back in college. Finally, there were several empty photo albums they could use to put the pictures they might take in the future.

"They are so caring!" The petite woman happily added.

Next up came Mai's and Reo's present. They found lot of cooking material inside as well as books and magazines containing all kind of recipes to make cake and other sweets.

"I bed it was Reo-san who has chosen these." Makoto commented with a chuckle.

Takako, Runa and Rena all sent plush and cute pillows.

"These are so cute."

Risa and Miya gave them some words of encouragements as well as cute posters and paintings just in case.

"They are caring. I am thankful." Koharu happily said.

Rikka and Sayuki offered them lot of coupons for _onsen_ , sauna, ramen and other places.

Makoto sweatdropped. "I guess we could always use them someday."

Of course, Amane has as promised bought them several consoles, including a Nintendo 3DS, a PS Vita, a PS4 and a Xbox one.

"Well… They could come in use when we get bored."

Finally, Kaori got them some nice matching necklace with a heart design. Inside it was a picture of the two of them—Makoto and Koharu—on their graduation's day from high school.

"Oh. Kaori-chan is so caring." The petite woman commented as she pushed the last box aside. The room was now in vortex, especially because of all the games and consoles their friend has left. One thing was sure; they will have to clean a lot the next day. Fortunately, it was Sunday so they will have plenty time.

After that, they just cleaned a little and got on bed, facing each others, goofy smiles turning to each others. They remained in an awkward silence for at least half an hour, their faces red like smitten schoolgirls. Fortunately, Makoto finally found her voice back. "W-well… Since it's our honeymoon, maybe we could do something like playing games or something."

" _U-un_ …" Her wife nodded, awkwardly. They were usually very shy at times before going at the 'act' and the pressure of knowing it was _their honeymoon_ was making thing worse. Makoto, being able to read the mood, judged it would be better to distract themselves with something else.

With the new resolve, the wife and wife installed the consoles on the shelves near the plasma TV—a smaller one compared to the one they had at the living room—and sat on their knees on the comfortable round blankets draped on their bedroom's floor. With the _kotatsu_ in front of them, they both grabbed a joystick and lit the TV and PS4 on. The menu opened and a large choice of game could be seen. Now's left was to decide which one to try first.

"S-so… What should we play first?"

"W-well… How about that game there?" Koharu pointed to a game.

Makoto nodded and clicked on it— _Tales of Zestria_ —and selected the multiplayer local mode. Needless to say they had lot of fun playing after that. Feel free to think what kind of 'fun' and 'play' I used, it doesn't matter. They are still _kawaii_ AF.

' _My wife is definitely too cute~'_ Makoto mentally screamed while nosebleeding with happiness.

 **[-x-x-x-]**

Okay! Let's calm down an instant, people. I think I got diabetes from writing this overdose of sweetness.

 **Reo:** Mpff! *storms out* I'm so done with this.

 **Mai:** Haha… *looks awkward* It was a weird ride… but I guess Makoto-chan and Koharu-chan deserves some love.

 **Yuuna:** Lot of love! *wink*

 **Nanami:** *blush*

It's such a waste the only thing we learned about them was with Hanahira—a short visual novel of 4~6 hours—but then, who am I to complain?

 **Risa:** Too bad we never interacted in canon!

 **Sara:** Even though we are both students of Michael, we never met.

 **Takako:** Well… Before Maidens of Michael, Matsubara-san was the only one who has appeared as side character in the other ones beside her stories and was always the one that gave the big push-up for the main couple. As if in Sawaguchi-san's and Kawamura-san's relationship for example.

Okay! That's enough people! *takes a slow breath* Whatever… Sono Hanabira is live and Hanahira needs more attention.

 **Amane:** Sure thing!

Anyway, that's all for now. Special thanks goes to YuriChan220—aka Yuri-chan-senpai—for an idea one year ago and to you all people who are awesome!

 **Everyone:** See you next time!


End file.
